


Cover Scars

by femmefatal



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: (catch me making up for the lack of fandom by over-tagging lmao), Cutting, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Scars, Self-Harm, Writing, creative writing, positivity, venting, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatal/pseuds/femmefatal
Summary: I'm having a seriously bad day, so I'm doing creative writing about it and y'all just have to deal.





	Cover Scars

You're always taught to cover scars. Google it. Go on, look up how many different articles there are on using lemon juice, makeup, _paint_ to cover up memories that are blemished on your skin. The world wants you to be pure, milky, iridescent. The world doesn't want pockmarks. The world wants perfection.

Then there's the empowerers; the ones who tell you to show your scars, your anger, your imperfection, your fragility and trauma and pain. Raise a dappled middle finger at society, they say.  You are beautiful, Your scars are beautiful.

That's all well and good, but you can never see that beauty in your own scars. They don't show growth or survival or achievement. They're just ugly bumpy lines on your stomach, breasts, thighs, cheeks, back.

On your wrists.

And this endless push to _accept_ , to see the beauty in your scars and the anguish that birthed them, can make more scars appear. You don't fit the perfect image of a person with scars. You aren't proud of them. You aren't resilient. You aren't defiant.

You're regretful.

But scars aren't just marks on your skin. They are marks of what you've been through, what's been done to you, how you've changed, who you are. The lines aren't always beautiful. What they have created is.

So cover your scars! Cover them in ink and colour, faces, quotes, new memories. Put an inky needle in them. Write on them in fineliner. Paint them. Kiss them. Feel the grab of tiny hands on them. Talk about them, or distance yourself from your past entirely. Cake them over with something new and incredible. Make them mean something else.

You're always taught to cover scars.

It's time to think outside the box.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://youngandloaded.tumblr.com) | [Discord](https://discordapp.com/users/388610199268884480) | [Buy Me A Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/basswriting)


End file.
